flight_rising_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Rules
This page is protected to be only edited by admins or bureaucrats. These are the rules of the wikia, and everyone must follow them. 1) If you disobey the rules, the admins will give you a warning, or more than one if you keep being disruptive. 2) If you ignore these warnings or keep breaking rules, the admins will ban you for a week. This could also be the punishment if you break a serious rule. 3) If you continue to break the rules after the week-ban, you will be banned for a lengthier amount of time, ranging from a year to indefinitely. Basic Rules *'Always listen to the admins.' They know the wiki inside and out, and wish to keep peace between users. Don't complain or argue if you make a mistake, just fix it and move on, knowing better for next time. *'No flaming.' Flaming is when users get really angry and insult each other, which is not allowed. Anyone who cannot control their anger will not be tolerated, and could be kicked from chat. *'PG-13 please.' This wiki could be accessed by children, and we would like to keep it relatively clean. No sexual content, flat-out cussing in chat or elsewhere on the wiki, extreme gore, or any just bad or inappropriate things in general. Dragons are allowed to have mates, even more than one (ex:Tigger), just keep it PG-13, alright? Also, cussing in PM is allowed if both users are comfortable with it. An example of this would be Wings and Kit, as they're both older users. *'Copyright.' Please don't plagiarize other users' ideas or just flat out take them. This is the same for art. This is a legal problem, so please follow it. The dragon pictures from Flight Rising belong to Flight Rising, so DON'T claim them as your own drawing, because it's obviously not. *'No vandalizing.' Please please do NOT vandalize other users' pages. Minor editing (grammar/spelling/etc) is totally fine, as well as adding or removing categories. Just don't go super obsessive or anything, and ask the owner of the page before any major editing. *'No badge farming.' Don't just make blog posts or edit pages just for earning badges. This will result in a warning, and if you keep doing it, you will be banned for a week. It's not tolerable, as users should work hard to earn badges. Nothing good in life is cheap, remember that. *'No threats or blackmail.' If you want to leave, just leave. Don't play around with people, digging into their weak points or issues, or pressuring them to do something for you. This will not be tolerated at all. What You Should Avoid Doing *Do not make overpowered characters. They will be ignored in roleplays, and you will get a message from an admin or other promoted user to tone it down. If you don't after many attempts at trying to get you to change the OC, it could be deleted or you could be banned for a day-week. *Do not have a character join a roleplay that had not been approved by the creator of the thread. You could get asked to drop out of the RP. Also, do not have a character that wouldn't make any sense with the scenario join. *Do not create a bunch of blank or stub pages just for names and then never look at them again. This could fall under vandalizing or badge farming, and the pages will get deleted. *'Do not control another user's character without their permission in a roleplay. You also may not kill or deform another user's character without permission.' *No random typing like fjalkfalksghaioajnboaaf. This will be seen as vandalism or spam. *Don't spam in chat, similar to the rule above. It is very annoying. *Don't judge anyone based on who they are, whether its race, gender, sexuality, religion, etc. It will not be tolerated. Bullying or teasing other users will result in a warning, but if you continue you will be banned. We are all friends here, so no judging. Category:Browse What You Should Do *Ask an admin if you have any questions about anything. If you're here to taunt or annoy the admins, you could get banned. *Always ask to join a roleplay that wasn't created by yourself. They will mostly say yes, just make sure the character you want makes sense with the storyline. *Add onto your user profile so we can know more about you c: *Make sure that pages go into the right categories. If you have trouble, ask a promoted user to help. c: *Make a category for your characters. If you don't know how, ask an admin or other user. We'd be willing to help. *Create pages for your characters before using them. Names cannot be claimed unless with a page, and the same name can be used on more than one dragon (Ex:Blitz, Blitz.). *Check out other users' work, and leave a positive or constructive comment c: *Have fun! Category:Browse